


Into The Long Night

by Esslyt



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Cousin Incest, Doesnt mean you wont do great things, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Half-Sibling Incest, Its called garbage can, Just because you're trash, Not garbage cannot, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Nothing, i'm trash, trash dumpster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esslyt/pseuds/Esslyt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn't look at him, but it was the only thing she could think about while taking her wet clothes off. Sure, she saw how a man looks like naked before, she saw Joffrey's penis and she remembered seeing Robb's once on accident. But they were nothing like Jon's was.</p><p>- If I were you, I would wash myself. - Jon's voice jerked her out of her thoughts. Sansa stopped undressing when she reached her underwear, thinking. She felt surprisingly okay seeing her half brother naked but she wasn't sure how she felt about him seeing her.</p><p>One shot, smut is coming, you have been warned. Just swim in that trash dumpster and take it all in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> Satyr is my guilty pleasure, but JonSa has my heart. :melts:

Sansa hated every part of her life now. She hated the walking, the silence and the fear. Her feet were filled with blisters and Sansa felt the tender skin rip every time she took another step. In these long walks from one pointless place to another she would think about everything and nothing at once, her head was buzzing with thoughts, but she didn't give them any particular meaning. Last time she felt safe was when she was hugging her parents before they went to Vale to visit her aunt. They took the youngsters with them and drove off. She cursed that sunny September day. They left her behind. With Jon.

  
Jon was her half-brother from her father's first marriage and he was always just kinda there. Sansa didn't knew life without him around, frowning not talking to anyone. She didn't liked him and he knew that. It pained her mother looking at Jon every day and Sansa felt that during awkward holiday dinners and countless games of Parcheesi her and her siblings liked to play. A small smile lingered on her face. She remembered Arya stomping on the board one time when she lost the game and how Robb spewed his juice all over Bran and Rickon laughing. That was a kind of family they were. Family and Jon.

Out of nowhere her life came down crashing. A news of a new, dangerous virus that spread like wildfire became the only thing she could hear on the news. People died in fever and came back without a trace of humanity left in them. At first, government stated that they shouldn't kill them, that they are alive and sentient, with a chance of the person they once were surviving. But it spiralled out of control. Soon, whole parts of the city had to be quarantined with only the army having the right to pass through. It didn't last long. Rodes were closed of and she remembered her mother crying on the phone just a day before all connections were lost.

\- Be safe Sansa. Be smart. - her mum said. - We'll come back as soon as possible. We love you.

No one talked to Jon. Walking now behind him, remembering that moment, Sansa felt sorry. They were the only family he knew and he didn't even heard his father one last time.

Sansa had little faith that they will all make it and life will go back to normal. It was in the moment she saw her neighbour, Ms. Karstark eat the flesh of her daughter's bones she knew that life as they knew it was dead. It was the last thing she saw before Jon pulled her from the porch into the house and ordered her to pack the essentials. She grabbed her backpack and mindlessly started jamming things in. Matches, a knife, soap, some clothes and couple of energy bars found their way into her backpack. To her surprise, Jon was already packed, waiting for her next to their old Ford Fiesta.

\- Where are we going? - Sansa asked while they drove off leaving their home behind. - To the Vale?

\- No. - Jon replied silently.

\- Then where? - Sansa knew Jon didn't like to talk much, but she intended to get her answer.

\- Into the woods. - Jon's voice was surprisingly calm. - Up North there are some old underground military bunkers, we can hide there and wait for the storm to pass. It's too dangerous in the city.

She took his backpack from the back seat and peaked inside. Sansa had to hand it to Jon, he was smart. His backpack was filled to the brim with useful stuff - a crowbar, rope, thin string, water purifier, a sleeping bag, knives, binoculars, some flint, duct tape and a small radio. A heavy black object at the bottom of the backpack caught Sansa's attention.

\- When did you get a gun?

\- Couple of days ago. - said Jon looking at the road. He was driving fast, without his lights on. Couple of hours later, he turned from the main road following a narrow forrest path. It was dark outside, they didn't talk much and Sansa didn't felt any safer with him now than she did in her house.

Jon had a good plan, but it failed. First bunker they found had a heavy metal door that wouldn't budge. Jon told her how he researched them when he was a kid, dreaming to become a professional soldier. Bunkers went deep into the ground, had their own ventilation system and we're usually near a water source. They built them long ago, fearing the nuclear war. Now they were forgotten.

They didn't had enough gas to drive to the next one so Jon decided they walk. That was two weeks ago. Sansa was sick of being always thirsty, hungry or afraid. They didn't speak more than was necessary because when she did, he would get annoyed and vice versa. She didn't shower or had a fresh change of clothes in a week. Jon's beard grew thicker and he smelled of sweat and dirt. He insisted she always had a knife in her hands. She didn't like him ordering her around all the time.

\- So I can stab you while you sleep? - Sansa was angry.

\- You stab me, you die. - Jon frowned. She knew he was right. They didn't talk for a day after that.

It was almost night-time when Jon said they should stop and started searching for a good place for them to sleep. First couple of nights he suggested that they sleep in trees because it would be safer. First couple of nights she did. Jon didn't. During the night she would wake up, her back aching and she would see him being awake, looking into the darkness. They didn't saw another human or any other being since they left the city. After a few days of sleeping while sitting, Jon concluded it was safe enough to sleep on the ground. He gave her the sleeping bag which she reluctantly accepted and he slept on a pile of grass and sticks. They found a nice spott under an oak tree. Just as they started to unpack, they heard a rustle. Sansa looked at Jon, her face frozen. Jon saw a pair of menacing green eyes behind her.

\- Sansa, run! - it was the first order she didn't mind. Keeping a knife with her at all times was the other. She heard him running behind her as she tried not to trip on something. She looked over her shoulder seeing rotten faces chasing her, a hissing sound of their crushed windpipes made her skin crawl.

How many of them she saw? Fifteen? Twenty? It didn't matter, it was too much. A forrest came to an end and Sansa felt her body slow down as she was getting closer to a big lake.

\- Go! - she heard Jon behind her. Without hesitation she walked into the cold water and started to swim. Her tired body was pushed down by the weight of her backpack. She heard splashes behind her but she didn't dare to turn. She was never much of a swimmer and she could only hope that it was Jon who swam behind her. She felt something touch her arm and she screamed, sound muffled by the water. It was Jon.

\- You okay? - he asked her as they slowed down. Sansa nodded. - They can't swim. - Jon added.

Out of nowhere she hugged him. Tears rolled down her eyes as she buried her face in his neck.

\- We have to swim. - Jon interrupted her. - Can you swim? - he asked holding her by the shoulders.

\- Yes. - Sansa said.

\- There. We'll swim there. - Jon pointed to a small island in the middle of the lake.

They crawled on the shore and just layed there looking at the starry night. There was dead silence around them.

\- We need to take these clothes off. - said Jon after a while. Sansa agreed. They could get severely ill if they stay like this. Jon stood up first and threw his backpack on the ground. He took his jacked off and peeled the black t-shirt laying it on the nearby bush to dry. She couldn't look at him.

\- Sansa? - he called her name.

\- What? - she asked finally making herself get up.

\- Where is the soap? - Jon asked. She heard him standing behind her, rummaging through his backpack.

\- In my bag. - she answered not turning around.

\- Can I have it? - Jon was getting slightly annoyed by his sister. She heard him walking towards her.

\- I...I'll get it. - Sansa took her backpack off and started digging.

\- There. - she was holding a bar of soap in her hand and turned towards him with her eyes closed. She felt his heavy hand grab the soap.

\- Get over yourself. - Jon mumbled.

She opened her eyes, furious. He was standing completely naked, his pale skin glistening in the moonlight. Sansa never saw him like this. He was a bit taller than her, not overly muscular, but still defined. He had scars all over his chest and Sansa couldn't help but wonder how he got them. Then she realised - she didn't know the person standing in front of her at all.

A small trail of black hair traveled in patches from his chest to his belly button, widening as it reached the base of his pubic area. Sansa's eyes stopped for a moment on his penis before he turned and started walking to the water. She heard him jumping in the lake with a sound of relief. She didn't dare to turn, her cheeks were flaming red and she was afraid that he would notice. One more thing for him to get annoyed was something Sansa tried to avoid.

She couldn't look at him, but it was only thing she could think about while taking her wet clothes off. Sure, she saw how a man looks like naked before, she saw Joffrey's penis and she remembered seeing Robb's once on accident. But they were nothing like Jon's was. Even relaxed, it was thick and covered in veins, not overly hairy with a perfectly round tip.

\- If I were you, I would wash myself. - Jon's voice jerked her out of her thoughts.

Sansa stopped at her underwear, thinking. She felt surprisingly okay seeing her half brother naked but she wasn't sure how she felt about him seeing her. Sansa knew that she was attractive. Maybe not in a obvious way her friend Margaery was, but she wasn't ugly either. Her long red hair reached her mid-back, she was tall, slender, but feminine with hips slightly wider than her chest.

If she were to wash herself, she would have to take it all off. She unclasped her bra still standing turned away from the lake. Following Jon's actions, she put her wet clothes to dry. Hoping that he wasn't looking at her, she took her panties off. That was it, if he wanted to look at her, he could as much as he pleased. Feeling of discomfort Sansa tried to push away by thinking of being clean again.

She turned and started walking. Jon didn't even noticed her stepping into water.

\- It's cold. - Sansa noted covering herself. Jon looked at her and stopped. She was shivering, standing knee high in water. A small bush found it's home between her legs and Jon almost stopped breathing. She was beautiful. Skin like milk glass contrasted perfectly with her fiery waves cascading down her shoulders.

\- I know. - he said, lips barely moving.

Sansa closed her eyes and took another step. If he was to look at her, he could. But she had a choice not to see it. A bottom of the lake took a steep plunge and Sansa found herself in water all the way up her neck. She gasped in confusion, opening her eyes and splashing awkwardly as the cold water surrounded her.

\- Whoa, easy now. - Jon swam closer trying to help her. Sansa froze in place looking at him.

\- Oh, for fuck sake, Sansa. - Jon was agitated. - I don't care for you being naked. Just wash yourself and get out. - To Sansa's surprise, after hearing him say that, she felt offended. She took the soap and started washing.

Minutes passed in silence and Sansa got used to the water. It was beyond relaxing feeling her body float. She didn't felt this good in weeks. Jon was slowly swimming next to her as she was massaging her scalp trying to get week's worth of dirt and dust out of her hair. She noticed they were slowly moving closer to shore, she could touch the bottom of the lake again.  
_I don't care for you being naked._ \- Jon's words lingered in the back of her head. She stood up, water reaching her waist, drops rolling down her neck and chest. Taking her soap she slowly dragged it across her neck, down her breasts, shivering when she reached her stiffened nipples. Jon felt her gaze on the back of his neck and turned. She kept eye contact for just a moment before continuing to drag the soap across her skin. She took her hand down her belly and lower, over her curls. She could almost hear Jon's breathing become heavier as her hand disappeared under the water.

  
She acted like he wasn't there, focusing only on slowly washing her body. Her heart, on the other hand, was beating so fast that her breasts lifted with every beat.

  
\- Don't use it all up. - she heard Jon's husky voice, his tone swallen with tension.

  
\- I won't. - she said with a smile. Jon stood up and started walking. Sansa tried to remain calm and not look at him as he was getting closer. Small waves splashed her as he was almost in a touching distance, with a corner of her eye she saw his chest and belly as he was passing by her.

  
Passing by her. He went by not even looking at her. Sansa sighed. This time she was angry at herself. What was she even thinking, what did she wanted to achieve with her silly little act? Jon didn't care for her. But first time in her life, she did.

  
\- You missed a spot here. - he grabbed her waist and pulled her on his chest. Sansa took a deep breath as his hands cupped her breasts, one in each. She felt his breath on her neck making her blood boil. Sansa felt hot, his body was burning as his strong arms held her leaving no space between them. She let out a quiet moan as he bit her neck passing his thumbs up and down her nipples.

  
\- Do you know that your body is all I ever dreamed of growing up. - Jon whispered, his voice low like a velvet thunder. He was fully erect, resting on her back. - How it would be to touch you, kiss you...

  
\- Yes... - Sansa closed her eyes imagining things he said. She felt like she was melting into his skin. He moved his hips slowly. Sansa arched her back, pressing her hips against his. She felt his cock moving between her cheeks teasing her.

  
\- How it would be to fuck you. - hearing him say that Sansa turned and kissed him. Their lips clashed, teeth touching. She felt like a blind man seeing the light for the first time, like she wanted him her whole life and just now realized it. He grabbed her legs, fingers digging into the soft flesh of her bottom. She wrapped them around his waist feeling his cock trapped between them. She started to grind on him, up and down, rubbing her clit against his cock. Jon wanted to kiss her, bite her, devour her knowing she was finally his.

  
\- What are you doing to me... - Jon whispered as Sansa kissed his neck, leaving traces of her small bites on his skin. Their lips met again as he started carrying her out of the water. He tasted her fully, parting her lips with his tongue.

  
He layed her carefully on the grass, her legs still clenching his hips. Soft kisses continued down her long neck, as he was caressing her white breasts. He became gentler in the way he touched her body. It made the starry sky spin. There were no questions, no meaningless thoughts. There was only Jon.  
He gently bit her right nipple making his way down. Soon his black hair was between her legs, tip of his tounge passing on the inside of her tigh making Sansa shiver. He parted the skin of her labia and was greeted with the sweetes smell he could ever imagine. He wanted to kiss here there, show her that he worships every part of her. Sansa felt him plant a smal kiss on her clit, his beard tickling her. It was just like Jon was kissing here down there, slowly, passionately. His tongue was passing up and down, from her entrance to her swollen bud, collecting her juices with dedication. Then he started to circle around her sensitive spot and Sansa felt weightless. He was playing with her, sucking on her cherry with no hurry. Sansa ached to feel him inside. She looked down and her eyes met his. He started to speed up and Sansa felt closer to that sweet relase.

  
Oh, Jon, oh, Jon, yes... - she was struggling for words as she felt her muscles tense up and her insides bursting into flames with waves of warmth washing over her body. He kissed her curls once more and kissed her. Sansa could taste herself on his tongue but she didn't mind. He pressed his hips onto hers making her arch her back. She wrapped her legs around him and ran her fingers down. Stopping, she pushed his hips towards hers signaling she was ready. He broke the kiss and looked at her, drowning in her blue eyes.

  
\- I want you Jon. - there they were, the words he wanted to hear his whole life. He reached down, centering his tip at her entrance.

  
\- Slowly, please. - she pleaded. - I never...I'm still a... - and before she could finish, Jon kissed her. He looked at her, feeling his face could melt off how beautiful she was. And he wouldnt care. Hearing her say that made him want to cry. She was his, only his, and she will be his forever.

  
\- I love you. - he exhaled, finally saying those words to her. In scenarios he played in his head, she would meet these words with disgust, anger of apathy. But not this time. She covered his face in what seemed like a thousand small kissed. She kissed his lips, nose, eyes and finally whispered - I love you too.

  
Hearing that, Jon moved his hips forward, entering her. She was soft, warm and dripping wet. He was gentle, stopping and entering her slowly when all he wanted was to plunge into her, feel her be his completely.

  
Sansa thought it would hurt, that she would feel herself tear when Jon entered her. It didn't. She felt blood dripping down her leg, she was a virgin no more, but she didn't feel pain. Jon filled her all the way and she felt his tip hitting the end of her. A strange feeling filled her belly, it wasnt pain or discomfort. She felt full, her walls streched, grasping Jon's cock in tight embrace.  
He started moving faster and everytime he plunged himself into her he sent shivers down her spine.

  
\- Faster... - she whispered. He pulled out, taking his cock in his hand and dragging the tip over her folds. A sudden feeling of emptiness overwhelmed Sansa. She grabbed his hips saying - Please. He entered her, fast, hard, all the way through. Sansa felt their hips meeting.

  
\- Fuck me. - she said and it sounded like an order. Jon's eyes darkened in desire. He grabbed her legs and placed them on his soulders. When he entered her, Sansa felt her insides tremble. He became rougher, pressing his fingers onto the milky skin of her hips so strongly that Sansa knew he would leave a mark. He looked her breasts move as he fucked her senseless. He grabbed on and squeezed her nipple between his thumb and index finger making Sansas eyes roll. His other hand reached for her clit and started rubbing it. It didnt take long before familiar feeling washed over Sansa.

  
Feeling her tense up, he groaned - Oh, fuck, Sansa... - her walls gripped him as she was cumming and he couldnt take it anymore. He came pushing himself deeper, looking her in the eyes. Sansa felt his seed fill her up, a warm, unknown feeling. Right when wanted to pull out Sansa gasped - No, stay. He smiled and kissed her. After so long, she felt right.

A thought popped into her head. He was her brother. She fucked him and he was still inside her. She could feel his warm seed slowly moving down and out. A feeling of shame filled her chest and she had to say something.

  
\- Jon...you and I, we are... - she was searching for the right words.

  
\- No. - Jon interrupted her. - I'm not your brother now, or your half-brother or that annoying guy that lives with you. - Sansa felt a little sting hearing him say that last one.

  
\- I'm just Jon. Your Jon that always loved you and always will. - hearing him say that made all the sense in this crazy world and she felt sleep taking over her as he kissed her.

  
Sansa woke up sweaty. She took a deep breath and reached for her underwear. She was wet. She grabbed her phone and looked at the watch. 2:43. Her bare feer touched the fluffy carpet as she left her room and entered a long, softly lit corridor. She leaned against the door that stood right across her room.

  
Nothing. Her aunt Lyanna and uncle Rhaegar slept. She walked down and stopped in front of Robb's room. She turned the doorknob quietly and peeked inside. A dark head was sleeping on a soft pillow.

  
\- Jon. Jon... - she whispered.

  
He woke up, confused, his eyes sticky from sleeping. - Gods, Sansa. You scared me.- He sat removing the covers and, to Sansa's delight, he was sleeping only in his underwear. - What happened?

  
\- I had a dream. - she walked slowly towards him. She sat on a bed and continued - It was scary. - Sansa said almost smiling.

  
\- Oh, I'm sorry. - said Jon looking slowly. There was somethind different about her. She looked at him with curiosity. His eyes lingered on her breasts, two hard nipples covered with thin silk of her nightgown. He took a deep breath and Sansa saw his eyes darken in lust, just as they did in her dream.

  
He grabbed her head, kissed her without hesitation and pulled her on his chest.  
\- Growing up, this is all I dreamed of. - he whispered. Sansa smiled mid-kiss hoping that real Jon was just as good as imaginary.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more JonSa angst check out my other fic - Shades of Black. (Trigger warning, Sansa suffers from deep anxiety and depression and Jon is just as fucked up so if you want warm fluff and fuzzy emotions, it may not be the best fic for you. But if you want something darker, something that truly dwells on how fucked up Sansa would be after all that has happened to her and how much would Jon really hate/love her, click.)


End file.
